Yorath
}} Yorath Al-Bekhir is a character appearing in Might & Magic: Heroes Online. Biography Yorath was an upstanding figure in Heresh. This made him a political enemy of Tarek, and the latter had Judge Shameer banish Yorath to the prison at Namtaru's Claws. There, a ritual master started to transform Yorath into a ghoul, before Tarek himself continued the ritual. Becoming a ghoul, Yorath would forget all the misdeeds Tarekh didn't want him to know. However, the ritual was interrupted and, during the prison riots, Yorath, a half-ghoul, escaped with Urtakh to the wilds. Gameplay Yorath is a hero, who can cast following abilities: *'Ghoulish Rot': "Applies Ghoulish Rot to the Target Stack. Ghoulish Rot deals Darkness Magic Damage every Round." **Duration - 3 rounds *'Diplomatic Stroke': "Prevents the Target from attacking or using any abilities. Cannot affect Boss creatures." **Duration - 1 round **Cooldown - 2 rounds Quests Necropolis Chapter 1: Namtaru's Claws *Player, The Giant Killer: The hero has to defeat Urtakh, who is protecting Yorath. *A Touch of Magic: To prove he can be trusted, Yorath asks of the hero to touch the shrine of Spirit. *Unghoul Ye Here...: Yorath asks of the hero to find the ritual master, who could undo his ghoulism. He also helps the hero in the fight against Commander Tahmur. *Spider Egg Hunt: Yorath helps the hero take the spider eggs from the spiders, to slow down the ghoulification process. *The Fountain: Yorath has to visit the fountain, where the spider cult priest is located. *The Soul Hunter Camp: The hero and Yorath have to find the soul hunter camp. *The Soul Cage: The hero and Yorath have to speak with Ulgak. *Player, The Giant Friend: To rescue Urtakh's spirit, the hero and Yorath have to return to the head of soul hunters. *The Prize Of A Soul: Yorath joins the hero to defeat the soul collector. *The Brothers' Reunion: The hero and Yorath have to return to Ulgak. *Quid Pro Quo: The head of soul hunters unlocks the path for Yorath and the hero to the moors. *Upgrade your Garrison to Level 2: Yorath suggests the hero should upgrade the garrison, as the moors are a dangerous place. *Ballad Of The Moors: Yorath and the hero have to speak with the caretaker's assistant. *The Caretaker: Yorath follows the hero, as Thusal has to be rescued from the caretaker's jailer. *To the Moors: Yorath is surprised at the ghost of the moors, which opened the paths around the moors. *Ghosts Of The Moor: Yorath and the hero have to cross the bridges, using the Dead Eyes to reveal the paths. *Hero In A Maze: Yorath and the hero have to continue on, to find the hidden passage in the west of the moors. *Crime And Punishment: Yorath refuses to give himself up to Tarek; the hero has to battle Tarek and his champion. Chapter 2: Nar-Heresh *The Intrigue: The hero and Yorath have to speak to Belketh. However, he doesn't fully trust Yorath and has Tarek capture him, but lets the hero search for evidence. *Movements In The Spider's Web: The mysterious person asks of the hero to speak with Yorath, to undo the injustice. *...And Nothing But The Truth: Yorath states the hero needs to find Shameer, a judge that actually declared Yorath as a prisoner. Yorath believes Shameer should be given some proof that shows Yorath was not guilty. *Desperate Measures: The hero has to rescue Yorath from the jail. *A Farewell To The Capital: Yorath and the hero have to go to the portal, to go to the Hidden House. *An Unexpected Offer: Belketh is told of Tarek's treachery and imprisons him. He also decides to accompany Yorath and the hero to the diplomatic negotiations. *The Imposter: With everything cleared, the hero and Yorath have to go through the portal to the Hidden House. Chapter 3: The Whispering Plains *The Hidden House: Yorath and the hero have to speak to Y'r Kathoum. *A Hidden Refuge: Yorath follows the hero, who has to construct the base. *A Diplomatic Welcome: Yorath and the hero have to follow Y'r Kathoum to the negotiations. *A Clash of Opinions: A different Yorath came to the negotiations, accusing Yorath Al-Bekhir of trying to sabotage the negotiations. *A Bitter Truth: With the demons invading the Hidden House, Yorath is one of the people fighting the enemies. *When The Fires Cease: Yorath is told the fake Yorath was actually a nethermancer. Appearances Yorath Al-Bekhir appears only in Might & Magic: Heroes Online. Category:Heroes Online characters Category:Heroes Online heroes